Do You Trust Me?
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: right after 'Half Wit' what if he was testing the blood for something else? extreme huddy dont like dont read rating to be safe x0
1. Chapter 1

**this is kinda a spin-off of "Half Wit"….this is just what I thought when I was watching the beginning**

**review please!!**

_**Do You Trust Me? Chapter One**_

"Test this for glucose and cholesterol." said House, dropping the vial of blood off at the nursing station in the clinic. His patient had only had a blister, but he didn't need anyone to know that. As he headed back upstairs, he got to thinking.

Thinking was not one of his good friends recently. Whenever he started thinking, he started questioning his decision, working it over in his head with pros and cons at every chance he got. It was frustrating, simply because he knew his decision was the right one and as soon as he was cleared to, he was going to act and his conscious couldn't be in the way. He couldn't mess this up.

He went to badger the ducklings, which made him not think for a while. But when they went off to run tests, he was left alone with his doubtful subconscious. He was sure it hated him. He wanted to do this. He wanted to stick with his decision. He knew he'd be happy. He knew it was right.

But the rest of the crew was worried. Wilson saw House changing right before his eyes. He would always drift off into thought and stare, then realize what he was doing and shake his head, get up, and walk away mumbling. Wilson had never really seen House like this unless they were working on a really hard, life-threatening case, which this wasn't. But he knew better then to confront him, he needed to work it out in his mind on his own and he'd fill him in when it was done.

Later that afternoon, the blood work was returned to House and the glucose and cholesterol levels were perfect. This troubled him even more. What it a sign that he should just do it? Or a sign he shouldn't?

Almost on cue, the doubts started flowing through his head. The pros and cons list drifted back in and consequences started running through his mind. He snapped out of his thoughts when the ducklings walked in.

"You were right. Tumor in his left lung. He's scheduled for surgery this afternoon."

He mumbled back incoherently, and grabbed his ball. As he threw it against the wall, the ducklings looked at each other and shuffled into the conference room.

"Something's up." said Cameron, sitting down.

"You're telling me. He hasn't made fun of me in days!" said Chase, getting coffee.

"He's just House. He gets in random moods. It'll blow over in a few days. You know him." said Foreman, looking over some paperwork.

"I think we should talk to Wilson about it." said Cameron.

As if on cue, Wilson walked by the room and beckoned them out. They headed soundlessly toward his office and once safely inside, Wilson sighed.

"What's going on with him?" he said, looking hopefully at the team.

"We were going to ask you." said Cameron with a sigh.

"He hasn't made any British jokes in over a week! He mopes around all day." said Chase, leaning against the filing cabinet.

"It'll blow over soon enough. Just leave him. I'm going to the clinic." said Foreman, and he left.

"We'll wait a few more days. If he doesn't change or say anything to any of us by then, we'll talk to him."

Meanwhile…

He was going to do it. Right now. No more doubts. He had to just go. Man up and face it. Right here. Right now.

He was parked outside Lisa Cuddy's house at 9:00 PM. He stared up at the house where he could see Lisa sitting in her living room in front of the fire. He always told her the whole world could see in her front windows, but she always ignored him. "Focus Greg. This is it." He opened the door and got out and walked to her door.

He took a deep breath and knocked, listening to her slippers pad across her hardwood floors. She unlocked and opened the door.

He stepped up and kissed her. No words. He just kissed her. She kissed him back, despite her shock, and kicked the door shut. They stood kissing by the door until Cuddy whispered "House, what-"

"Shhhhhhhhh." said House back, kissing her again. Slowly, they walked to her bedroom and fell onto her bed. Between kisses, she whispered, "House, the fertility meds. Are you-". He cut her off and stopped to look at her. "I know. Do you trust me?" He smiled at her mischievously, as she nodded back and grinned.

And they went on their merry business.

**hmmm what'd ya think? let me know!!**

**sorry it was short….i'm just trying it out to see if my muse feels like kicking in anytime soon.**

**please please please review!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2!!! R&R please!!!**

_**Do You Trust Me? Chapter 2**_

Lisa Cuddy was genuinely scared.

As she bent over the small toilet in her small bathroom in her office, she knew what was wrong. She knew why for weeks she ended up on the floor in her small, cramped bathroom. She knew why she smelt everything on the planet. And why she needed to pee every five seconds. Not to mention she was late.

She flushed the toilet and stood up. She brushed her teeth (her new custom) and went out the door, and was startled to find Greg House lying on her sofa, eyes closed, iPod in.

She walked over to him quietly and pulled out one earphone and whispered in his ear. "I seem to remember you actually being a doctor."

"Just listening to you empty yourself. Quite amusing actually. I'm thinking of buying a video camera. Get every juicy detail on film." he said back, eyes still closed and iPod still intact in his other ear.

She sank into the chair beside him and put her feet up. "Hardy-har-har. I seem to remember you having a case. And a team. And a best friend you can annoy instead of me."

"Ah, but said case, team, and friend do not have a couch like you do. And they only provide limited amusement. Besides, the case in simple. Guy's got Whangdoodles. They're treating him now."

"If I remember correctly, it's all your fault. You came to my house. You love me."

"Yes, but I know for a fact that you haven't been checked out or even bought a test yet. I have my sources." he said.

"You've been in the bathroom in my house. Some source." she said, sighing.

"Come on, man up and buy a test. You know you want too." he said back.

"Whatever Greg. You have clinic duty." she said, standing up. "Up, come on."

"But I hurt my leg. I have a note!" he said, whining.

She gave him a look, so he slowly got up. "You owe me." he said with a grin, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

"Yeah, yeah. The sick people are calling!" she said, sitting at her desk.

"And so's General Hospital." he called as he entered the clinic.

And she just shook her head and went back to her paperwork.

_A few hours later…_

House sat in Wilson's office after telling him the whole story. Wilson was now sporting an uncontrollable grin, which made House start smiling, until they were both in hysterics.

"So now," House said through laughs, "I need. To find. Some way. To. Get. Blood. From. Her."

They were both somewhat subdued, and deep in thought. "You could-nah." said Wilson.

"I got it! She's a very deep sleeper. I could do it when she's asleep!" said House, sitting up in his chair.

"Come on House. That's ridiculous. I think she'd wake up to THAT."

"No way. I painted a full mustache on her, surrounded her with beer bottles and changed her clothes without her waking up. And I ended up hitting her with my cane several time in the process. She won't wake up." said House, chuckling.

"Sure thing, House. Whatever you say." It was quiet for a minute, and Wilson shook his head. "Wow. How would've thought you'd be a dad before me. Wow."

"Are you doubting my amazing woman-capturing skills, Jimmy? Besides, you had your chance. Actually 3 chances. Actually-"

"Ok House. Ok. Get out of here. Call me if you need somewhere to go when she kicks you out for trying to take blood from her while she sleeps." said Wilson, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine. I'll call you when I know I'll be a dad." He stood up and walked to the door.

"House?" asked Wilson.

"Yeah?" House responded, his hand on the doorknob.

"You got any pictures of the mustache?"

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse**

It was around midnight when House woke up next to Cuddy. He snuck out of bed quietly, even though he knew she wouldn't wake up. He reached into the drawer in the nightstand where he had the needle and vial and crept around the bed. He grabbed the chair near the bed and sat down so he didn't fall over from his leg.

He watched her sleep for a moment. All the lines her work had given her (mostly from him) were soft, her face relaxed. She'd worked so hard, and for what? To go everyday and still work her butt off. Her soft, black hair spread out on the pillow. Man, he loved her.

He reached out and easily rolled her over onto her back. He turned her head away from him, and held out her arm. He made sure he was really asleep, found the vein, and took a deep breath. He stuck the needle in.

And nothing happened.

He slowly exhaled as the vial filled up. He put a Band-Aid on the spot and stood up. He smoothed the hair away from her forehead and kissed it. His hand wandered down o her stomach where his hands grazed it. "And now we can know if you really exist." he thought quietly, and he left the room to head to the hospital.

**wow house seems kind of creepy in those last parts…sorry if he sounds like a predator or something**

**next chapter will be up if I get 5 reviews….kapeish?**

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!! x0x0x0**


End file.
